<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covered in You by gaelicprincess317</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823928">Covered in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaelicprincess317/pseuds/gaelicprincess317'>gaelicprincess317</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaelicprincess317/pseuds/gaelicprincess317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie finally brings Claire home to Lallybroch and their newfound stability provides the new lovers with the time to thoroughly explore their passions and their bodies.  Seriously just pure smut as Jamie promises Claire one night to completely cover her with his love,  Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covered in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm.”  Claire licked the cum from the corner of her lips and slowly opened her eyes to look up at Jamie as she savored the last of his decadent flavor in her mouth. </p>
<p>“Christ, lass.  Seein’ ye lick my seed an’ how it glows on yer skin makes me wanna cover yer entire body with it.”  He looked almost mad with lust as he imagined her bathing in his cum. </p>
<p>Her eyes looked up at him, half hidden under her lids as she purred, “That can be arranged.”  She stood up from her position on the floor in front of his chair and began pulling at her dress and stays. </p>
<p>Jamie took a moment to stare at his beautiful wife standing before him, her skin and hair glowing in the flickering light from the fireplace.  Her breasts heaving with exertion, lightly sprinkled with a fine layer of perspiration.  Her lips swollen and puffy from sucking at his cock as the sun set fully outside their window.  God, but he was a lucky man.</p>
<p>He knew coming home to Lallybroch would bring happiness, but finally having a home of his own with proper marital chambers suddenly became the most important aspect of his contentment with his current situation.  Claire was his wife, Lady Lallybroch, and he could have her whenever and however he wanted. </p>
<p>And he wanted her now.  Everywhere.</p>
<p>Since arriving at Broch Mordha, Claire had been open with her body to him and his needs, but in the past few weeks they had begun yearning for each other more and more, almost to the detriment of their daily tasks and interactions with others.  The more they explored their bodies – and the pleasures those bodies could bring – the more they wanted to keep diving in and finding newer secrets to unlock.</p>
<p>Tonight, they barely made it back to their rooms before Claire pushed him down into the armchair, fell to the floor at his feet, and yanked up his kilt to bring his seemingly always hard cock to her hungry mouth.  She said she liked to have the taste of his warm cum as the final course to a good meal, and it had become a ritual of sorts to find privacy after every time they ate so she could wash down her food with the thick liquid from his cock. </p>
<p>God, he was starting to get hard every time the mention of food occurred, which was decidedly distracting for someone who worked on a farm. </p>
<p>And now, after she had licked, sucked, and toyed with him until he had finally lost control and grabbed her by the hair to violently thrust to the back of her throat so she could swallow around his release, here he was looking at her in the firelight and already planning the next place to stick his cock in her luscious body. He was quite simply addicted to fucking her.</p>
<p>Claire huffed out a frustrated breath as she stood before him squirming in her dress that seemed to be getting tighter rather than looser.  “I think I have created a knot and just made a mess of the whole bloody thing!” She gasped out a laugh, but he could tell she was antsy with need.  She said sucking his cock always made her drip with her own juices, and while she often told him she liked going about her chores with that throbbing teasing her, when he at the opportunity, he never left her unsatisfied. </p>
<p>And now he had to decide between her heaving breasts or her delicious honey.  He would have them both, but which to take first? </p>
<p>“Look at me, Sassenach.  I need ye again, and I cannae wait.  I promised to cover every inch of ye in my seed, and I mean to keep my word t’ye.  Now, bring yer breasts over here while they’re still bount up an’ let me slide my cock into ‘em.”  Jamie lunged for her hips and Claire practically drooled at his filthy words. </p>
<p>He pulled her to him and, a true man of his word, immediately went about thrusting his prick between her now dewy breasts.  Claire thought she would come just by watching his taut penis disappear down her dress.  She had long-since given up wondering how on earth he was able to be hard at any time of day or night, regardless of how recently he had come, and just chalked it up to one of the many blessings in her life.  It truly seemed that he had an inexhaustible supply of cum at his disposal and she was delighted he wanted to share the wealth with her. </p>
<p>Jamie had delighted her with repeated fillings many times in the past, but his current threat to smother her all over with his seed had her panting with desire.  There was nothing more she loved in life than having him shoot his cum into her pussy, arse, and mouth daily.  His ability to keep her filled with his nectar thrilled her beyond words, and she had come to terms with her insatiable need for him.  He was her husband; she was his wife.  They had every legal right to tear into each other as often and with as much depravity as they wanted, so she reveled in her man’s ability to match her desire and keep her body filled with his comings.</p>
<p>“Ach, Sassenach, yer tits are squeezin’ my cock somethin’ fierce, lass!”  He panted with each word as he thrust into her chest.  “Tell me how it feels for ye.  How yer wee nipples are rubbing against yer dress and beggin’ to be set free.” </p>
<p>Her nipples were indeed in pain as they had engorged to their fullest size while he plunged into her, and the rough fabric of her dress scraped against the tender buds with each push from Jamie’s iron cock.  But she loved the pain and she knew he loved to bestow it.  “Yes! Jamie, don’t stop…feels so…good. Ah! I want you to fuck my tits until you burst and cover my nipples with your cum. Ooh, god, I want it…I need it!”  She screamed out her pleasure and once again Jamie thanked the almighty for sending him a wife whose passion corresponded with his.</p>
<p>Knowing she loved to watch him at that final moment, when Jamie felt himself nearing his end he reached out with his large hands to wrench her dress apart.  No time for finesse if he meant to fill her need of covering her nipples rather than the hollow between her breasts.  And he <em>always</em> fulfilled her needs.</p>
<p>“Watch me spill on ye, Sassenach…a dhia…watch me cum…oh god…”</p>
<p>Jamie let out an unholy groan as he grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it frantically over her now-exposed breasts.  Claire watched enthralled as his entire body shook and the viscous fluid flew out of him and covered her breasts and nipples.  Jamie conscientiously tugged his cock back and forth over her chest as he came to ensure he could sufficiently cover both breasts. His control and concentration amidst the heady pleasure was impressive. </p>
<p>Gasping for breath and dripping with sweat, Jamie fell back on the chair to watch Claire play with his spendings upon her smooth skin.  He grinned as she dipped her fingertips into the liquid and swallowed a lump in his throat as she hummed while sliding the cum around on her glisteningly pink chest.  Over and around her plump mounds, up to the very tips of her pert little nipples, where she pinched herself and smothered her peaks in his warmth.  Watching her mesmerized by his cum and biting her bottom lip with desire drove him mad. </p>
<p>Christ, this woman would be the death of him.</p>
<p>But what a way to go. </p>
<p>She pressed her tits firmly together and leaned up against her giant of a husband with a naughty smile.  “We need to get the rest of these clothes off if you mean to keep this up, lad.”  Her whisky eyes drew him in and he saw that her pupils were blown wide.  She needed to come, and she needed it bad. </p>
<p>“Aye, Sassenach.  Lemme get ye nekkid and I wanna watch ye writhe around on th’ floor wit yer hair wild an’ yer legs spread for me t’ see yer slick cunt.”  He stood and ripped off his own shirt before twirling her around and finally relieving her of her many layers of skirts and undergarments.  But before he could enact his plan, he was distracted by her abundant arse cheeks as they pillowed under his hands.  A quick side trip was in order as he shuffled her around to bend her over the arm of his chair.  He flipped up his kilt, the only article of clothing either of them still wore other than his boots and shoved his hand between her legs to palm her throbbing pussy while he bent down and nibbled at her bum.</p>
<p>Claire jolted at his touch on her distended clit and cried out in pleasure and pain.  She was so hot and needed release badly.  “Sass…<em>gasp</em>…Sassenach…yer greedy wee cunt is grabbin’ for me.  Ye wan’ it bad, doncha, mo nighean donn?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Jamie!  Ah!  I need you to fuck me…hard!”  She could hardly get the words out as she panted while her husband used his massive hands and dexterous tongue to tease and further enflame her throbbing pussy.</p>
<p>Claire swore she could feel his grin as he ran the stubble on his face up from her clit, around her ass, and across her back.  Then she squeaked with surprise and melted in relief as she felt him rub his cock against her.  Jamie slid his dick back and forth between the wetness of her pussy and the lushness of her arse cheeks.  The next thing she knew, he pushed all the way in and she was seeing stars as she adjusted to his full length and girth stretching her pussy. </p>
<p>“Arrgh…yer wee lips are squeezing’ me sae tight…Christ!” Jamie couldn’t stop his hips from jerking fast and hard against her full bottom as he thrust in and out of her heat with near violence.  He also couldn’t hold in the laugh as he heard his Sassenach begin to wail out her pleasure.  He knew she would come fast, but that was some sort of record. </p>
<p>Jamie let his eyes take in all that was before him as he heard, and felt, Claire’s orgasm.  Her lush arse cheeks were red and wobbling as he rammed his hips into her backside.  Her back was arched and drops of sweat gathered at the small indent above her rounded bottom.   He could faintly make out the almost-faded pink streaks where she had been flogged only weeks before in the courtroom of Crainsmuir. </p>
<p>The thought of his wife being on the receiving end of such punishment drove him to rage and he doubled down on his promise to bring her more pleasure than she could ever imagine.  He focused on her bouncing breasts.  He could just make out the sides of them jumping up and down with each thrust of his rod into her belly.  Her wails had turned into the squeaks he loved so dearly, and he felt his release climbing up from his balls.  The overwhelming feeling of possession and protection drove him to his own <em>petite mort</em> and he knew he was filling her with more seed than she could hold.  He continued to drive into her pussy as his cum overflowed from her tight cunt and dripped down his own legs.</p>
<p>Finally exhausted, Jamie pulled out of Claire’s honeypot with a groan.  She whimpered as he left her, hating the emptiness she felt when his thick cock slid from her body.  Feeling his arms pull her into his embrace and lay her down on the fur rugs in front of the fire with him, Claire let her vision realign and turned in his arms to stroke his face. </p>
<p>“That was incredible, Jamie.  I can feel you dripping out of me and running all over my thighs.”  She hummed and rubbed her legs together, enjoying the delicious sensation.  She closed her eyes, licked her lips, arched her back, and settled into the soft rugs while writhing around just basking in the pleasure still coursing through her body. </p>
<p>Jamie’s mouth went dry staring at the vision before him.  His Sassenach was always beautiful but seeing her in this moment as she savored the feel of his loving, he was overcome.  Her mouth still held his flavor, her breasts still glistened from his lather, and her pussy, god, her pussy was still clenching as he watched his cum drip and run down the swell of her arse.      </p>
<p>Like a man possessed, he began licking up her body, wanting to taste his seed mixed with the sweetness of her skin, her honey, her sweat.  Claire moaned and sighed with rejuvenated excitement as he made his way down her body.  She yelped when his tongue thrust into her asshole but settled in as he licked her repeatedly to open her up.  His head popped up from between her legs, and she watched him lick his lips and savor the taste of them both in his mouth.  His fingers entered her now, stretching her tight hole with the mixture of both their cum as a more than sufficient lubricant. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, Jamie.  Fuck me…please…fuck my ass with your big cock…mmm…I need to be full of you everywhere…. aaah…YES!”  Jamie nearly passed out with pleasure as he breached her tight ass and started pumping to the rhythm of her squeaks.  Fucking her pussy – or her mouth or breasts for that matter – was nothing short of amazing, but there was something about being inside her luscious bum.  It was naughty and forbidden and Jamie loved how Claire allowed him to possess her there.  It was tighter than her cunt, and he luxuriated in the pleasure of kneading her arse cheeks as he rode her hard.</p>
<p>Fucking in and out and twisting this way and that, Jamie claimed her entire body as his.  His seed shot out in a burst before he even realized it was coming, and once he coated her passage, he pulled his dick out and let the rest of his cum spill all over her stomach. </p>
<p>Jamie heaved a huge breath and collapsed on top of his soaking wife.  Claire, however, needed attention, and she reached beneath Jamie and traced her fingertips through the liquid pooled on her stomach.  She used the warm slick cum to assist her fingers as she rubbed her clit in tight circles.  Jamie came back to himself and feeling her movements, ducked down to let his tongue join her fingers. </p>
<p>Claire’s screams of release were music to his ears, and Jamie took in the sight of her one more time.  He had covered her decadent body in his cum.  His seed dripped from her lips, her nipples, her stomach, her pussy, and her ass.  She was pink and dewy and glowed with satisfaction.  Stretching out and rolling her warm body into his, Jamie tenderly kissed the side of her head and breathed in the scent of her wild curls. </p>
<p>He was finally, truly, <em>home</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>